1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bracket assemblies which interconnect memory storage devices with a computer. More particularly, this invention relates to bracket assemblies which include a center pull cam.
2. Previous Art
The demand for computers continues to increase. Faster processing speeds, larger random memories and larger data storage capacities are desired. During the past decade, the computer industry has seen changes in data storage technology. Increases in data storage capacity is a characteristic of floppy disks, hard disks and optical disks. With increases in data storage capacity, great value has been placed on the exchange of memory between computers. Typically, memory exchange has been accomplished by exchanging disks, or by direct electronic links between computers.
Presently, computer hard disks have capacities of 2 gigabytes (GB) or more. The ability to exchange such large amounts of data between separated, stand-alone computer systems is desirable. Unfortunately, transferring such large amounts of data from one computer to another computer could require the exchange of a multitude of floppy disks, or removal and exchange hard disk drives, for example. Much time and effort could be consumed in this process. Accordingly, a more efficient way of transferring data from one computer to another is desired.
In various computer systems, the concept of "hot swapping" of storage devices has been introduced. "Hot swapping" allows a memory storage device, typically a hard disk, to be removed from or installed into the computer system while the computer remains operational. During "hot swapping", an operator may continue to work with the computer because the computer power unit remains turned on, the keyboard is functional, and even the screen continues to display information.
To facilitate "hot swapping" of storage devices, computers have been developed which include equipment "slides." Each slide is capable of "hot swapping" memory storage devices. A memory storage device mounts on a "carrier" which installs into a slide. The carrier provides a mechanical mounting to align and interconnect an electrical connector of the slide with an electrical connector of the carrier. A typical carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,698 issued Dec. 14, 1993 to Singer.
The Singer patent discloses a carrier which includes a lever having a latch for locking and releasing the carrier with the slide. When the lever is actuated, the latch applies force against a pin of the slide at an oblique angle with respect to the carrier axis. This force of the latch skews the carrier from alignment along the carrier axis. Mating electrical connectors (on the slide and the carrier respectively) misalign and become prone to damage. After such repeated use, the connectors are likely to fail.
In the Singer patent, the electrical connector of the carrier is not rigidly supported from the rear face of the electrical connector. Repeated misalignment and the lack of optimal support for the electrical connector stresses the electrical connector. Such stress is likely to cause mechanical failure of the electrical connector. To prevent connector failure, the mating electrical connectors are frequently replaced. To extend connector life, rugged connector designs are employed. Frequent replacement of connectors is time consuming. The costs of downtime, and the cost of hiring a technician are undesirable. Rugged connectors are bulky and expensive.
What is needed is a carrier which installs in precise alignment with an equipment slide to discourage such connector failure. A carrier is desired which optimally supports the electrical connector. A carrier is desired which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, which does not pull to one side during insertion and locking, and which does not require the use of rugged and expensive connectors.